Your Poison Run's Through My Vein's
by Original Sister
Summary: Isabella Potter and her brother Harry Potter have been inseparable all their life and were beyond happy to be accepted into Hogwarts, but what will happen when one day Isabella comes across a mysterious diary and finds herself drawn to a forbidden world.
1. Chapter 1

Your Poison Run's Through My Vein's

Summary: Isabella Potter and her brother Harry Potter have been inseparable all their life and were beyond happy to be accepted into Hogwarts, but what will happen when one day Isabella comes across a mysterious diary and finds herself drawn to a forbidden world.

Twilight and Harry Potter crosover

Pairing: Tom Riddle and Bella Swan

**Authors note: Hey guys I've just cooked up this idea while I was watching the harry potter and thought I would see how it goes. This story takes place in the Chamber of Secrets and Bella has never met the Cullens in this story. I don't own twilight or harry potter. **

Chapter 1 - Introduction

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Potter, daughter to Lily and James Potter and twin sister to Harry Potter. When my brother and I were babys our parent's lives were taken by the one and only lord voldemort, he had brutally murdered our parents by using a forbidden curse. He had attempted to kill both Harry and I, but for some reason he left us alive and in the process left us each with a scar, Harry's looked like the letter 'N' carved on his forehead and mine was a little snake that was on my lower left arm.

Since that night Harry and I were taken in by a family known as the Dursley's and let's just say that they weren't the world's most perfect family. I hated them because my uncle Vernon and aunt Pertunia would always treat Harry and I like slaves and made us both sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and Dudley was even worse, the pig never stops eating. Just before our eleventh birthday Harry and I both received letters from Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, but before we had a chance to read them uncle Vernon stopped us but the letters just kept on coming.

He then moved us away so no more letters could reach us, but his plan failed as a tall man called Hagrid found us and explained how I was a witch and Harry was a wizard and told us if we went to Hogwarts we would study all types of magic and explore our own powers, we accepted of coarse. Hagrid then took us to Diagon Alley where we got our stuff for school with the large amount of money that mum and dad had left us. As a birthday present Hagrid bought us both owls, Harry got a white owl that he named Hedwig and I got a beautiful black owl that I called Midnight.

Hagrid then took us to the train station where he told us to find platform nine and three quarters which was an impossible mission at first until we over heard and saw a red headed family running through a brick wall. With some help and confidence from mother of the family we passed through the wall and were then on the platform where the Hogwarts Express awaited. On the train journey to Hogwarts myself and Harry made friends with a boy called Ronald Weasley, he was very funny yet weird in a way and soon enough we met a girl called Hermione Granger who seemed like an annoying little know it all, but she was ok.

Once we arrived at the school I took the time to admire how beautiful the castle was before we met up with a teacher called Professor McGonagall and after she greeted the first years she dissapeared for a minute and in that time a boy named Draco Malfoy who was nothing but a bully in my eyes tried to get both Harry and I to join his gang, but to his disappointment we declined his offer.

As we then moved into the main hall where all the students and teachers were all waiting for us the head master professor Dumbeldore made a speech before he used the sorting hat to place us into the right houses. Ron and Hermione got into Griffindoor which was the best house, Malfoy unsurprisingly got into Slytherin and Harry managed to into Griffindoor which I was truly proud of him for.

It was then my turn and to mine and everyone else's great shock I was placed in Slytherin, I remember thinking that there had to be some mistake and that I belonged in Griffindoor with my brother.

Afterwards I tried talking to Harry but shockingly he had ignored me and I didn't understand why. So I tried again and again to talk to him but each time he had just brushed me off like dirt on his shoulder and this had truly hurt me. It wasn't till after his first Quiditch game that he had really pushed me away for good.

Flashback

I was running towards my brother to congratulate him on winning the Quiditch match, I caught him just in time as he and the rest of the Griffindoors were about to enter their common room. "Harry!" I yelled but he probably didn't hear me because all the Griffindoors were praising my brother and shouting out in victory. So I tried again, "Harry!" I yelled and this time he and the other Griffindoors turned to look at me, "what do you want?" he asked and I was hurt by his bitterness.

"I just came to congratulate you on winning the game" I said feeling a bit awkward due to all the Griffindoors giving me weird looks that I did my best to ignore. "Well thanks you can go now" he said turning away from me, but I wasn't letting him go again, this time he would talk to me. "Harry please! What have I done to upset you? Why won't you talk to me?" I asked stopping him in his tracks, "you really want to know?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"It's because you're an enemy" he said and I was taken back by that statement, "Harry I'm not evil and I'm defiantly not your enemy" I said trying to make him believe me but he didn't give up. "Well if that's true then why were you placed in Slytherin?" he asked and I couldn't give him and answer because I didn't know have one.

"I don't know, maybe the sorting hat got it wrong. But I swear to you Harry I'm not your enemy" I pleaded with him and I heard some of the Griffindoors scoff. "Or maybe the hat found something in you that has been well hidden until now" he said and I shook my head in denial, he was about to turn away again when I stopped him again.

"Harry please don't do this! You're still my brother!" I cried out not wanting to loose him, but the next words that came out of his mouth shook me up inside. "I'm not your brother! And you're not my sister!" He yelled and with those words said I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I watched as Harry and the rest of the Griffindoors entered their common room leaving me alone on the stairs with tears running down my face. I couldn't believe it, my brother had turned his back on me completely, and I was now more alone than ever.

End of flashback

And that's how Harry and I parted ways, ironic isn't it? We were once so close and now I was nothing but dirt under his shoes. One day I was caught crying in the west tower by Draco, he asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. After listening to my sob story of my brothers betrayal to my suprise Draco had comforted me and told me I didn't need my brother and that he would be my friend if I let him.

So from that point on I decided to give Draco a chance and shockingly we got on rather well, infact within a few weeks Draco had become the bestest friend and brother I ever had. He introduced me to all his friends who soon became family as well, especially Crab and Goyle they maybe idiots but they were my two idiot brothers that made me laugh.

When first year was over and Harry and I returned to the Dursleys he still had no intention of speaking to me.

I woke up one night to feel a burning sensation on my arm, as I looked to see what the problem was I got quite a shock when I saw that my scar was glowing a bright red, but after a minute it stopped. And from that moment on all I could think about was why this was happening and what it meant.

**Authors note: So what do guys think? Should I continue? Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was now 12 years old and was now due to start a new school term. Through out the summer vacation Harry and I hadn't spoken to each other once, Draco had wrote to me since the beginning of summer and I wrote back in secret. Now I know what your thinking how did I use my owl to send a letter in secret, well because I knew how Uncle Vernon would get if he knew I was using Midnight I wrote to Draco very very early in the morning so not to get caught. I had told Draco all about the Dursleys so he understood my situation.

One night Uncle Vernon was expecting some important guests and Harry and I were told go to our rooms and not make a sound. Harry was moved into Dudley's old room while I remained under the stairs. A few minutes after the guests arrived weird noises were heard from upstairs, Uncle Vernon went up to investigate and came back down after a few minutes.

Three minutes later I heard Harry running down the stairs so I opened the cupboard door a jar to see what he was doing and to my surprise I saw an elf in front of him that suddenly clicked it's fingers and aunt Petunias cake began to levitate, 'this could only end badly' I thought as I closed the door and remained quiet.

As soon as the guests left Uncle Vernon gave Harry one hell of lecture and the next day he had punished him by barring Harry's windows and told him he would never be returning to Hogwarts ever again. And as for me he had blatantly accused me of helping Harry in his dastardly deed and so he locked me in my room and told me I wouldn't be going back to school either.

That night I was fast asleep when I heard a loud bang come from upstairs that caused me to shoot up in bed, and that was followed by the giants angry voice, "Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled and by that point I really wanted to know what on earth was going on. Not long after all the shouting had stopped and uncle Vernon had confronted me about Harry managing to escape with his friends.

This caught me off guard, Harry was gone? He had actually escaped from this prison but went without me. My own brother had left me behind, and that's when I knew for sure that Harry would always choose his friends over me.

Later that night I packed up all my stuff and planned to get away from here once and for all. When I was sure I had everything I went to work on the lock using a pair of hairgrips to pick at it. But suddenly I was distracted by a slight noise from outside my door, at first I thought that someone must have gotten out of bed, but when the lock on my door clicked I instantly grabbed my wand and had it at the ready. And just then my door opened to reveal an elf like the one I saw the other day.

"Who are you?" I asked whilst whispering, "my name is Kreacher young mistress" he said and I wasn't sure what to think. "Well what are you doing here?" I asked curious to know why all of a sudden elves were invading the house. "Kreacher has been sent to save you young mistress" he said and was beyond confused.

"Who sent you?" I asked wanting to know whom it was that would bother to try and save me. "Kreacher cannot say mistress" he said and I was again confused by why couldn't tell me, but instead of interrogating him about it I just let it go for now.

"Ok well if you really are here to help me then we have to get out of here before somebody see's you" I said and he nodded before extending his hand towards me. "Take my hand young mistress and hold on tight" he instructed and I hesitated for a second but did as he asked and before I knew it we were no longer at the Dursleys, instead we were in some kind of mansion.

That's when I remembered something, "Wait what about my stuff?" I asked Kreacher and just then he clicked his fingers and faster than anyone could blink my suitcase and my owl were beside me. A moment later I heard a pop noise and I looked to see that Kreacher had disappeared and just then I saw a woman with pale blonde and black hair descending down the big stair case.

"You must be Isabella, we've been expecting you" she said giving me a warm smile. "How do you know my name?" I asked curriously, "oh my son Draco has told me all about you" she said and I was stumped, "your Draco's mother?" I asked and she nodded in return.

It was funny I seemed to get this weird vibe from her but I couldn't really tell what it was, yet it felt so comforting. "So err why exactly was I brought here?" I asked politely coming out my own train of thought. "Well a few weeks ago Draco informed my husband and I about your condition with this horrid family of yours, how they've been treating you is absolutely disgraceful. It was in my son's best interest for us to help you, so my husband and I agreed that we would get you out of that terrible place" she said and I didn't know what to think.

"So it was your family that sent Kreacher to save me?" I asked and she smiled and shook her head in return. "Oh no that was someone entirely different" she said which left me confused, "who?" I asked but again she smiled like she was trying to sympathize with me, "you'll find out soon enough dearest Bella" she said and left it at that. I questioned why she wouldn't just tell me but I wasn't going to push it any further so instead I'd by my time and wait for the answers.

"Come I'll show you to your room" she said extending her arm out towards me and not hesitating I walked towards her as she then placed her around my shoulder and guided me up the flight of stairs. Once we reached the top we walked half way down the long corridor until we came to a stop outside a door. "This is where you'll be staying" Mrs Malfoy said as she opened the door to reveal the most beautiful bedroom I'd ever seen.

The walls were a perfect mahogany colour, in the middle of the room was a king sized bed that had green mermaid coloured bedding with swirl patterns on the quilt covers, next to that was a bed side table, across from there was a lovely dresser, a wardrobe with full length mirror next to it and a balcony.

"Do you like it?" I heard Mrs Malfoy ask, "I love it" I said not taking my eyes off this perfect room. I walked further into the room glancing round and admiring everything that was before me, the bed looked so inviting that I wanted to just lay down and snuggle up on it. "I'm glad that you like it, because it's yours now for always" she said and I span round in suprise.

"You mean your gonna let me stay here?" I asked with hope building up inside me as I saw her smile lovingly, "yes this is your home now, you won't ever have to go back to those horrid excuse of muggles ever again" she said and not being able to help myself I ran over and hugged Mrs Malfoy around her waist affectionately like a child would their mother.

I was absolutely over whelmed that these people were willing to take me in even though they hardly knew me they still offered to take me in as if I was one of their own. It was funny when I hugged Narcissa I couldn't help but feel safe and loved, which was something I had never felt while living with the Dursleys. There was something very familiar about the Malfoys but for the life of me I couldn't place what it was.

As we pulled away from each other Narcissa looked down at me with love in her eyes before she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You should get some rest now my dear, a young witch like yourself needs her beauty sleep. I'll have our house elf bring your things up" she said and was about to walk out the room when I stopped her. "Thank you again Mrs Malfoy, I'm forever grateful for yours and your familys hospitality" I said sounding kind of sheepish which made me feel like an idiot.

"Your most welcome Bella, and please call me Cissa" she said giving me one last smile before leaving the room. Once she was disappeared from sight I turned round and walked over to the bed then sat down and just started to take everything in. Not half an hour ago I was prepared to run away because I thought none gave a damn about me, but now here I was being given a true home, something I never thought I would have, but I guess I was wrong.

Just then I heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor and looked over to the door to see Karakoff and another elf carrying...well more like dragging my luggage into the room. "Here let me" I said offering to take my trunk from the unamed house elf, "oh no miss Dobby is most alright" he said and just as he turned his face towards me a little I was sure I recognised him as the elf I saw Harry talking to the other night.

When Karakoff and Dobby both placed my positions down by my bed side they both went to leave but once Karakoff was out of sight I stopped Dobby. "You were at my house the other night weren't you Dobby?" I asked him waiting for him to react. "Dobby does not know what you mean young mistress" he said sounding a bit weary as he turned to face me. "I saw you with my brother Harry, what were you doing there?" I asked him and this time I saw him fidget with his hands.

"Dobby cannot say young mistress, Dobby only wants what is best for Harry Potter" he said and I was struck dumb by that last bit. "What do mean? Why do you want what's best for Harry?" I asked walking towards him and I watched as he got a fearful look on his face and began to slowly back away.

"Dobby cannot say mistress, Dobby has been sworn to secrecy" he said and now I was really interested, "who swore you to secrecy?" I asked and just then Dobby started to panic. "I shouldn't have said that" he said looking and sounding shocked at his own words before running from the room leaving me in a confused state.

I wondered what he meant by he wanted what was best for Harry. Never mind I would find out soon or later but right now I was really tired so I went over to my trunk and pulled out my pj's. Once I was changed I hopped into bed and rested my head on the lovely plump pillow. 'God I'm in heaven' I thought as I felt so comfy and cozy right now that it was almost unbelievable, and with said it I felt myself drift away.

I found myself wandering down a cold and dark place that had statues of snakes and water everywhere, it was quite creepy yet I didn't feel scared at all, which was quite weird to say the least.

I took in everything that was around me and as I looked straight ahead to the statue of King Neptune's head that I couldn't help but think that there was something mysterious about it, I don't know why but it was just a strange feeling I had.

I began to walk closer to Neptune's head statue so I was now at the edge of the deep dark looking water. Just then I felt a burning sensation on my arm and looked down to see that it was my scar that was burning. But as I took a closer look at it I saw the strangest of thing happen. My snake scar had begun to move, it was literally slithering around my arm like an actual real snake.

'What. On. Earth' I thought to myself as I continued to stare at my arm in true amazement. Suddenly I felt as if I wasn't alone anymore as I heard the slight sound of movement and without any warning the mouth part of the statue head started to open and as it did I felt myself being unable to move an inch of my body. 'What was happening?' I asked myself and just then I heard a faint yet clear whisper that grabbed my full attention.

"The time has come, the time is now, set me free and let me kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!"

My eyes snapped open as I jumped up in bed feeling my heart pounding against my chest. That had to be the most peculiar dream I've ever had in my life, scratch that it was the most peculiar dream I've ever had in my life. I can't help but feel as though it meant something but I have no idea what.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in. The door then opened to reveal Dobby. "Good morning young mistress Dobby was told to come and wake Miss Bella for breakfast" he said and I couldn't help but notice how scared Dobby looked, it was like he was preparing himself for a beating or something, it kind of made me feel bad for him.

"Erm thank you I'll just get myself ready and I'll be down in a minute" I said and he nodded his head before walking back out the room closing the door behind him. I then got out of bed and went over to my suitcase and pulled out a red tank top with a red knitted jumper along with some dark wash jeans before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was done I used my wand to dry may hair and then put on my shoes before leaving my bedroom and heading downstairs, feeling ready for a new day.

Author's note: So Bella has been rescued from the Dursley's and is now living with the Malfoy's. What do you guys think? Should I carry on? Let me know, leave your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

** BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD**

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but just yesterday I was nominated for the BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD which shocked me to no end to say the least. So if I could ask all my readers to please vote for me on the following website I would be ever so grateful. Thank you in return :) **

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BPOV

Once I arrived in the dining room I saw Draco, Mrs Malfoy and who I guessed was Mr Malfoy all sat at the table eating their breakfast. As soon as Draco spotted me he immediately came over to me and gave me a huge hug and I didn't hesitate to return the gesture. I thanked him for what he had done for me and gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush.

I was then introduced to Draco's father Lucius Malfoy who I found to be quite an up tight kind of guy, not only by his posture but by the way he talks so proudly of himself, but I guess you don't have to be a genius to work that he's the head of this house.

"So Isabella Draco tells us that you're in Slytherin house" Mr Malfoy said sounding like there was a question in his sentence. "Yes sir that's right" I said politely, "and tell me how you are finding it" he asked. "Erm well I'm really enjoying it so far, though I wasn't so excited at first because my brother was placed into Griffindoor and I was so sure I was going to be with him. But I have to say that Slytherin is just as good as any other house and the people who are in it are truly loyal" I said basing that last bit at Draco who smiled at me in return.

"Well it takes someone of pure blood and mind to be placed into Slytherin, perhaps you were put there for a reason" Mr Malfoy said as if he knew something I didn't, which was strange to say the least but I just decided to let it go because it was probably nothing.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school tomorrow Bella?" Mrs Malfoy asked as she sipped her tea. "Yeah it should be great. I studied quite a lot over the summer and learnt of some interesting pieces of magic, though I haven't tried them out yet because of the rule about under age magic" I said silently wishing that there was no such stupid rule.

"Really? And what sort of magic have you studied?" Mr Malfoy asked. "Erm well the Expelimarmus charm for one, the immobulus charm, Incendio (but I think that may take a bit of practice), the obliviate charm, the protego charm, stupefy and my personal favourite the patronus charm" I said finishing off my list.

"Extrordinary" he said sounding impressed, "what's the patronus charm?" Draco asked looking confused. "It's a special and very powerful spell that can defend you against your enemy, but it's not just an every day spell that's quick and easy to learn because this one is based on using positive energy. You have to use the most powerful happy memory you have in order to cast your portronus. The more powerful the memory the stronger the spell" I explained as Draco looked taken back by my words.

"Wow that's incredible" he said and I nodded in return. "You certainly have read up on your magic Bella, your understanding of it is truly amazing" Mrs Malfoy said while giving me a smile as I then thanked her in return.

Once breakfast was over we all made plans to take a trip to Diagon Alley to retrieve mine and Draco's stuff for school tomorrow. Once we had our dress robes, wands and any other essentials we would need Mr and Mrs Malfoy used what I now knew was an apparating spell to apparate us to our destination.

When we arrived at Diagon Alley the four of us decided to split up, Draco and I were going to pay a visit to flourish and blott's while Mr and Mrs Malfoy went off to do their own thing.

On the way I told Draco about Harry's little stunt the other night, how he had managed to escape from the Dursley's with the help of his friends. Of coarse Draco was outraged at the fact that Harry had forgotten all about me in his haste to get away.

"I always knew scar head wasn't the hero his fan club made him out to be" Draco said in pure bitterness. "The sad thing about it is that Harry's been my hero my whole life, he was the one person I believed and confided in through everything. I thought I knew him, but I was wrong. I don't know who my brother is any more" I said as I then felt Draco slip his hand into mine.

"It's alright you don't need him you've got me now, if scar head can't accept you for who you are then he's not worth it. I'll never leave you Bella, I swear, I'll be a better brother to you than Potter ever was" Draco said as tears of happiness welled up in my eyes, I was truly touched by his words. "Thank you" I said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

As we entered the book shop we saw a massive line forming with a lot of people looking quite anxious to say the very least. I then over heard someone say that there was going to be a book signing today by some famous wizard called Gilderoy Lockhart. I'd read about him a few times in the daily prophet and to me he seemed to be all talk and no magic.

Just then I spotted my brother's friends, the weasel and smart mouth Granger. "Oh bloody hell that's all we need weasel bee and his mudblood girlfriend stinking up the place" Draco said as I silently agreed knowing exactly what a mudblood was and though it maybe a hurtful comment I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Well if their here then my precious little brother won't be too far behind, he's bound to turn up sooner or later" I said as I picked up one of Mr Lockhart's books called 'Magical Me' before Draco and I walked up the stair case to have a look around.

"You're really going to get that book?" Draco asked looking at me as though I were crazy. "No harm in reading a book, besides I want to find out what all the fuss is about and if this guy is all he makes himself out to be" I said causing Draco to roll his eyes in return.

"Whatever just please don't go all girly and fall head over heals for him" he said in a teasing like manner. "Excuse Mr Malfoy I maybe a girl but I'll have you know that I do have taste which does not include falling in love with a wizard who's looks and ego mean more to him than his magic" I said making a point as Draco burst out laughing and it wasn't long before I joined in too.

We then spent the last few minutes going through the bookshelves to see if we could find anything worthwhile, I had picked out a few spell books and stumbled upon a book that was all about mythical creatures that I found rather interesting.

Just then I heard the sound of clapping as we looked over the banister to see that the famous Mr Lockhart had finally made his entrance. I decided go get a closer look and walked back down the stairs, "Harry Potter" I heard someone call out making me stop half way as I looked through the crowd to see my brother getting his photo taken with Mr Lockhart.

"Lady's and Gentleman what an extrodinary moment this is when young Harry stepped into flourish and blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography of MagicalMe. Which is indecently celebrating its 27th week of being on top of the daily prophet's best cellar list. He did not know that he would infect be leaving with my entire collective works free of charge" Mr Lockhart announced and that's when I knew for sure that this guy was nothing more than a pathetic loser who wanted more than anything to have people favour him, and when I say people I mean women.

As I saw the golden trio walking my way I hadn't noticed that Draco had been standing behind me the whole time as he then brushed passed me confront my brother. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop without making the front page" he said spitting out his words.

"Leave him alone" I snorted as the little weasly girl threatened Draco which I couldn't help but find brave how she actually had the guts to stand up to a pure blood wizard yet it was pathetic that she was defending Harry when she didn't even know him.

"Oh look Potter you got yourself a girlfriend" Draco said finding hilarity in the situation, not that I blamed him. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later what with my precious brother having his own fan club now" I said sarcastically as I descended down the stairs keeping my eyes on Harry's shocked face.

"Bella? How did you..." Harry started but I cut him off, "How did I get here? Well while you were off celebrating your freedom I was still trapped in solitary confinement, but thankfully I was saved" I said doing my best to keep myself calm.

"Saved? Who saved you?" My dull whitted brother asked. "I don't know, but even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business because after everything you've said and done to me I know exactly where we stand" I said staring him down as I glanced at his friends who were giving me evils, not that I cared.

"And where do you stand exactly? With the rest of the poison scum I presume?" Granger asked being a smart mouth yet again. "None was talking to you blood traitor" Draco said and just then I saw someone place their snake head cane on Draco's shoulder and we both looked round to see Mr Malfoy standing behind us.

"Now now Draco place nicely" Mr Malfoy said as Draco and I both stepped aside to let him through. "Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy we meet at last" he said stretching out his hand for my brother to shake but once Harry complied Mr Malfoy yanked him forward. "Forgive me" he said before revealing my brother's scar on his forehead.

"Your scar is legend, as of course to the wizard who gave you it" Mr Malfoy said refering to 'he who should not be named'. "Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer" Harry said backing away from Mr Malfoy.

"Our parents. He killed our parents. Just incase you forgot I lost our mum and dad too" I said correcting my brother. "You must be very brave to mention his name, or rather foolish" Mr Malfoy said.

"Fear of a name only increase's fear of everything itself" Granger said running her mouth off again. "And you must be Miss Granger?" Mr Malfoy asked looking towards Draco and I for confirmation as we both nodded. "Yes Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles aren't they" he said looking over at a couple who I guessed were her parent's.

"Let me see red hair, vacant expression" Mr Malfoy said before picking out an old and bettered looking book in the smallest Weasley's Cauldrin, "tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasley's" he said. Just then a man in his mid 40's approached us, "children it's mad in here why don't we go outside" he said speaking to the gang.

"Well Well Well Weasley Sinior" Mr Malfoy said and at that point I excused myself to go pay for my purchases. In all honesty I just used it as an excuse to get away from my brother and his pathetic little friends.

Once I had my things paid for I was about to go rejoin Draco when my scar began to burn again which caused me to drop some of my books. 'Damn it' I thought to myself as I bent down to pick them up but the second I was back on my feet I felt a strange sensation run through my entire body which caused me to freeze on the spot. Gasp.

Out of nowhere I felt like I was being pulled away from reality and found myself floating through a familiar looking hall way that I recognised as Hogwarts. Though when I say floating I don't mean actually in person, it was more like I was on some sort of spiritual guide or something.

As quick as a flash the scenery changed and I was now in a bathroom, but the only thing that seemed to stand out was the joined circle of sinks in the middle of the room.

Then without warning I was back in the book shop blinking my eyes rapidly. 'What. On. Earth had just happened?' I asked myself while debating with whether or not I had just experienced a hallucination because there was absolutely no way that could have just happened.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" I heard someone ask and only just then took notice that Draco was standing in front of me with a worried expression. "Erm yeah I'm ok just got lost in thought for a minute there" I lied because what was I going to say 'Draco I think I just had some sort of crazy vision of Hogwarts?', he'd think I'd gone nuts.

"Oh well no wonder you looked so spaced out, glad your back to the world of the living" he said in his own amusement as I then playfully hit him on the arm which caused us both to laugh.

On our way out the shop we ran into my brother and his group again, but instead of saying anything I decided to just give him the cold shoulder and walked away with Draco in tow.

As we went about the rest of our day and bought the stuff we needed for school my mind kept pondering back to that vision or whatever it was. I tried to make sense of it but I couldn't come up with any sort of explanation. Why did I have a vision in the first place? And why did it involve Hogwarts? Guess I would just have to find out, way or the other.

Author's note: So Bella has mysteriously had a vision, can you work out what's going on yet? If not have no fear because it will all make sense soon.

Leave your reviews.


End file.
